bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Davis
|equipment=*Civilian Data Pad *Chatter *ODST BDU |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Grey |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Post-War Era |types= |notable=*He was evacuated from New Jerusalem on the Requisition of Prosperity. *By chance, he met Task Force Bravo again in New Mombasa, during the Battle of Earth, after hiding in an NMPD Genet for the duration of the invasion. |affiliation=*Unified Earth Government *Traxus Heavy Industries *UNSC **UNSC Marine Corps }} Matthew Davis, more commonly referred to as just Matt, is an ODST and ex-civilian who had resided on New Jerusalem and then Earth, after the First Battle of New Jerusalem. He led a fairly normal life, until he was forcibly evacuated from his home planet by Task Force Bravo. From there, he returned to his normal life, albeit on Earth rather than New Jerusalem. However, his life was ruined again, when the Covenant invaded. Luckily, he met Task Force Bravo again, and was permitted to remain with them until they escaped the city, though he ended up staying with them for far longer than that. History Early Life Matt was born on New Jerusalem, and grew up there, in Tzab Shveh. He lived a fairly average life, although he did have exceptional mathematics and science grades throughout his education. Upon reaching the eligible age, he considered joining the UNSC Marine Corps, but decided against it, thinking that it was simply over-glorified, and he was unwilling to risk his life. Instead, he took a job at Traxus Heavy Industries, slowly rising through the ranks, eventually becoming assistant manager of the New Jerusalem headquarters. First Battle of New Jerusalem During the uncovering of the Armoury, Matt was one of the many civilians fleeing the city of Tzab Shveh. When the space elevator collapsed, he, along with the rest of the city, was saved by a well timed and placed slipspace jump by the Prelude to Penance, orchestrated by DAB-101. The Prelude took most of the elevator into slipspace with it, effectively saving the entire city. Despite the threat of a coming Covenant attack on the city, Matt was unwilling to leave. However, eventually, he gave in, and was shepherded aboard the Requisition of Prosperity along with the rest of the planet's civilians. Arrival at Earth and Return to Normal Life Upon arriving at Reach, he immediately traveled to Earth, as he thought it was the safest place in human space. Here, he was allowed to resume working for Traxus Heavy Industries although, as there were no higher-ranking vacancies, he was demoted to secretary of the company's CEO. He bought a small flat near the center of New Mombasa, and resumed a quiet and peaceful life. Although, he remained immensely frustrated about being forced to leave New Jerusalem, being demoted, and his treatment at the hands of his boss, who forced him to take him on regular trips on his yacht. This resulted in a lot of pent-up anger which wouldn't be released until months later. Battle of Mombasa Like many others, when he heard rumours that the Covenant had attacked Earth, he took to the streets, rioting. He had, finally, found a release for his anger. Unfortunately for him, though, he was one of the few rioters apprehended by the police. This turned out in his favour overall though, as during his ride in the back of a police Genet, the Covenant began deploying ground troops, and he was hidden from view. The two police officers who were escorting him stopped and got out of the car, telling him to wait where he was. He obeyed, but heard a large amount of plasma fire, and their screams; he knew they weren't coming back. Matt remained here for several hours, hidden from the Covenant occupiers. When Task Force Bravo were ambushed on the same road, Vergil activated the Genet, causing it to speed forward and splatter a Brute. Matt pounded against the window, and was heard by DAB-101, who promptly smashed the window, freeing him. There was a lot of distrust of Matt in Task Force Bravo, because he'd been found in the back of a police car, however, he was issued a sidearm and was allowed to stay with them because he was able to pilot a vessel they planned to use for escape. Once they arrived there, he started up the ship, and they quickly sailed away from the city. Voyage at Sea interrogating Matt about the nature of his crime, using his Type-2 'Gravity Hammer' EW/H.]] Matt sailed the ship toward Diego Garcia under their direction. Despite his compliance with everything they'd said, there was still a deep distrust of him instilled in most of the members of Bravo. When Garth Chyenka attempted to look up his criminal record on his TACPAD, Matt told him there was no point - the officers hadn't had time to file a report, and the record showed blank. In response, DAB threatened him in order to find out. Matt claimed that he had simply looted a store. Later, DAB took Matt to a make-shift firing range at the back of the ship, in order to teach him how to use the outdated M40 pistol he'd been issued by Brian Hartley. It became apparent, though, that he had some proficiency with firearms, although how much, and where from was not known. This worried Jameson Locke, and DAB promised to keep an eye on him. The Task Force reached Diego Garcia without incident, despite numerous Covenant attacks on the way. Journey to Essen Upon reaching Diego Garcia, Task Force Bravo was immediately assigned a new mission; they were to be deployed in Germany, and proceed to the city of Essen to destroy top-secret ONI prototypes, before they fell into Covenant hands. As he couldn't be left alone in the UNSC base at Diego Garcia, Matt was taken aboard Trent's Pelican, where he was to remain until the Bravo's mission was over. However, when the SPARTAN-I DAB-101 was injured, in a bid to save the Task Force from a pair of Banshees, he took the opportunity to sneak off of the Pelican during the WIA SPARTAN's evac. He tailed the group for some time, wanting to get a taste of battle himself, and get revenge on those who'd burnt his homeworld. Despite this, he was eventually discovered when Michaels opted to be the group's rear guard, and subsequently spotted and recognised him. Citing that numerous soldiers had been lost and a SPARTAN injured in the mission so far, he was able to convince Brian Hartley to allow him to remain with the group. During their discussion, the group of Task Forces was ambushed by a bonded pair of Hunters. The first was dispatched by a large amount of sustained fire by the Task Forces, but the second shielded itself from this. While everyone was distracted, Matt stole an M6D 'Magnum' from the belt of an ODST, and snuck behind the remaining Hunter, killing it with a single shot to the exposed Lekgolo colony. In doing, he saved Brian Hartley from an Assault Cannon shot, and earned a large amount of trust. During the journey from here to Essen, DAB redeployed via SOEIV, despite still being injured. The group of Task Forces, Matt included, made it to Essen without any further casualties. Rescue of Hartley and His Team Upon reaching Essen, the group of Task Forces set about punching a whole in the Covenant's perimeter of anti-air defences around the city, so the [[UNSC Sword of Giants|UNSC Sword of Giants]] could move in and provide support for the remainder of the operation. Brian Hartley took a small infiltration team comprised of Task Force Bravo members, to neutralise a Type-27 'Mantis' AAC which had been set up on the roof of a Traxus skyscraper. However, shortly after the entire team was captured by a Brute pack headed by Consus' brother Cadius. Against the advice of practically everyone in the group, DAB and Brad Michaels broke off, in order to rescue them. Little did they know, they were being tailed by Matt, who didn't reveal himself to them until they attempted to access the executive lift in the Traxus building. He informed them that they couldn't without an important employee's keycard, which he had due to his previous employment as Traxus' CEO's secretary. After unlocking the lift for them, he gave them his keycard, and proceeded to the security floor to monitor Covenant activity via the CCTV cameras. He kept in touch with DAB and Michaels via his chatter. He helped formulate an attack plan for the Brute pack in the penthouse, knowing the layout as a result of previous experience here. Soon, he was fully settled into the CCTV suite, monitoring Brute activity. However, he was soon discovered by Covenant forces. His two Brute captors took him to the penthouse, where they discovered a battle occurring between Excalibur, Jameson Locke, DAB and Brad Michaels, and Cadius' pack. Immediately, his captors rushed into the fray, leaving Matt unguarded. Cautiously sneaking around the outside of the battle, Matt moved over to where Hartley and the other prisoners were bound. He released them, allowing the remaining Brutes to be easily defeated, and gaining Matt more trust among the Task Force. Retaking the Zealous Fury Despite stark disagreements, and orders from DAB and Michaels, Matt was adamant that he participate in the battle. He was issued a full Marine BDU, and transported to the battle in Trent Pieterson's Pelican. Though he was in Brian Hartley's group, it is unknown to what extent he participated in the battle. Nevertheless, he was able to kill at least one Brute. End of the Human Covenant War Despite participating in retaking the Zealous Fury, Matt was excluded from the following couple of battles due to lack of experience, albeit with the promise of proper, formal training and an official integration into Bravo. By the time Task Force Bravo had returned to Earth from the Ark, however, Matt had enlisted into the Marine Corps and completed basic training. He was officially inducted into Bravo then, but still has ODST training ahead of him. Personality While usually quite obedient, he can often be angry and unruly, especially after the First Battle of New Jerusalem. He usually appears friendly, kind and peaceful but he is inwardly frustrated. He argues logically and charismatically, as shown when he convinced Brian Hartley to issue him a sidearm. Relationships with Task Force Bravo Brian Hartley While, like the rest of Bravo, Hartley initially did not trust Matt, Matt always seemed to have some degree of respect for him. He often calls him sir, even before becoming a member of the UNSC military. Whenever ordered by Hartley, Matt has always complied. Other than that, however, their relationship was originally practically the same as with the rest of Bravo. Since then, his relationship with Hartley has improved massively, with Hartley seemingly accepting him as one of Bravo. This was shown by Hartley's supportiveness of Matt's decision to join the Marine Corps. DAB-101 Similar to with Hartley, Matt has always appeared to demonstrate some respect for DAB-101's authority as a Second Lieutenant. However, there was another feeling mixed in too: fear. Matt is visibly scared of DAB, who often appears imposing when clad in MJOLNIR Mk VI armour. This is best demonstrated when DAB uses this fear to interrogate him about his crimes. Additionally, he appears to trust DAB more than most Bravo members, probably due to the fact that DAB was the one who rescued him in the first place. Despite this, the same is not true conversely, as DAB had as little trust of him as any of the other members of Task Force Bravo, in the beginning. Unlike the rest of Bravo, DAB's opinion of him has not changed since. While he maintains the appearance of liking him, DAB still does not trust Matt deep down. Remainder of Task Force Bravo As previously stated, none of the members of Task Force Bravo trusted Matt at all, when they first met. He often felt isolated from them, but luckily, none attempted physical violence against him. Although he was in most ways at their mercy, he initially had some leverage in that he was the only person able to pilot the ship they required to escape Mombasa. It is likely that this is the only thing which convinced Bravo to save him. The only member to have displayed even mild sympathies with him is Garth Chyenka, who apologised for searching his criminal record, stating that during his time as part of the Ntesköe Police Force, he had become distrusting of criminals of any sort. By a few short months later however, the situation had changed rapidly. Thanks to fighting alongside them for several battles, and supporting them against Task Force Quebec, Matt was eventually accepted into Bravo, and was trusted by the majority of the team, especially after enlisting. Trivia *He is the brother of SPARTAN Edward Davis. *Some time in the post-war era, some controversy will be caused inside Bravo, relating to Matt's past. Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:ODSTs